


Those Blessed

by ErinPtah



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Intersex Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumiko thinks she's plagued by a demon. Then she meets her angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> For a HeinkelxYumie/ko claim at the now-defunct Hellsing Drops challenge community, theme #33 - Angel. [This illustration](http://sailorptah.deviantart.com/art/Servants-of-the-Empire-93002239) is for the same claim. In spite of the community's disappearance, this may be followed up with other ficlets for the remaining themes, if and when I find the inspiration.
> 
> Warning for description of imprisonment.

They had taken her rosary.

It was only fair that they had locked Yumiko up. The demon that possessed her had emerged, for the first time since she had entered the convent, and attacked one of the sisters. If these holy servants of the Most High could not exorcise her, if God would not heal her, she should be locked up, to keep her demon from hurting others.

Enough food was passed in to keep her alive, which was no more than she deserved.

She craved human contact, but it made sense that none of the tentative friendships she had built up over the past year could withstand what they had seen her do. They could hardly be expected to care that it hadn't been _her_. She had been unable to control her own body, and that was enough to make them fear.

There were few things in her cell, but this was no punishment. Few personal possessions were allowed in the convent in the first place. She rejoiced in this, for she fully intended to devote her life to worship.

But without her rosary, with nothing to aid her in the contemplation of the Lord, Yumiko felt as though His presence had been torn from her as well, leaving her with nothing but her demon and her despair.

After two weeks of this, she stopped eating.

Three days later, she began blacking out when the food was passed in to her and awakening to find it gone, along with her hunger pangs. Her demon would not allow her to die.

Six days after that, the cell door opened.

Dizzy with thirst, weak for lack of exercise, and sick to her soul from lack of hope, Yumiko did not even look up until she heard the Mother Superior's voice. "This is Father Walken. He's come to take you away."

At last Yumiko raised her eyes.

Two men were standing with the Mother Superior. The one in the collar would have to be Father Walken; with thick golden hair and rosy skin, he ( _she?_ wondered Yumiko for a confused instant) looked like just like the pictures of the angel Gabriel in her childhood Bible.

"Get up," said the other man. "You are to come with this person. We are going to do away with your problem."

Yumiko knew something about how deceiving appearances could be. After all, when possessed by a bloodthirsty killer, she looked exactly the same. There was no reason to think this fair visitor was an angel.

But oh, how Yumiko wanted to believe that her prayers had been answered.


End file.
